The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Airflow and turbulence at the front end of a vehicle may negatively affect vehicle aerodynamics, ultimately lowering gas mileage and overall vehicle efficiencies. Certain vehicles, such as trucks and utility vehicles that are built on a body-over-frame design, may need to be provided with a large gap between vehicle components, such as a bumper and an adjacent filler panel. For example, the gap may allow for a limited clearance in the event there is a relative movement between the bumper, which may be coupled to a frame or other structural retaining member, and the adjacent filler panel. Such a gap may not be present to the same extent in unibody frame designs. The presence of the gap, however, may negatively influence the vehicle aerodynamics at high speeds. In addition, the presence of a gap may not be visually appealing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved design that allows clearance for movement, while improving both aerodynamics and aesthetics of a vehicle.